


melon princess

by buffylovesfaith



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Food Metaphors, Sexy Times, Smut, kind of, more like discussion of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffylovesfaith/pseuds/buffylovesfaith
Summary: Nicky should have figured that melon wasn’t the only kind of fruit that Lorna liked to eat.





	melon princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and dumb but maybe fun? I wrote this for the people that think that Lorna isn't every bit as into the sex as Nicky is. Cause false ;).

One thing Nicky discovers is that Lorna _loves_ to eat pussy, much to her surprise. When Nicky had first been after the straight girl (actually not so straight—but more on that another time) she’d figured the sweet faced and childlike brunette would never give in to her advances. And then when the magical day had come and Nicky had led Lorna, who clung to her arm like a baby koala bear, into the farthest right shower stall (the one that was well known for playing host to amorous couples) she had figured that Lorna would be a pillow princess all the way. Or shower-stall-tile-floor princess. Whatever. 

But see, Nicky should have known better, because Nicky has seen Lorna eat. Lorna claims she eats like any other Italian who’s been raised with several siblings on a shoe string budget, but Nicky’s not buying it. Watching Lorna eat is something else all together. 

On Lorna’s first day, Nicky had taken pity on (and interest in) the new girl, and invited her to sit with her family. Then she’d sat in stunned silence for the next thirty minutes, watching Lorna shovel in unhealthy amounts of macaroni, steamed green beans, and boiled chicken bits, all at the same time. After sitting at the same breakfast, lunch, and dinner table with Lorna seven days a week for two years, Nicky’s used to it now. She’s watched her eat twelve waffles in one sitting, everyone’s left over baked beans in under a minute, and almost a half a melon in one bite (all this and Lorna still likes to pretend that she’s a dainty lady—ha).

So Nicky should have figured that melon wasn’t the only kind of fruit that Lorna liked to eat. Still, it came as a shock to her that first time when immediately after cumming, Lorna opened her dazed eyes, got to her feet and shoved Nicky’s already wet khakis down to her ankles and went at her like a hungry wild cat, licking and swirling and sucking like her life depended on it. And Lorna trying fit the whole juicy meat of a melon into her mouth like she wanted to swallow the thing whole, sucking up the juices as they fell onto her chin? Directly translated into her trying to suck as much of Nicky’s pussy as she could into her mouth and sucking hard, which was super awesome and worked out for everyone quite well, in Nicky’s opinion.

The moral of the story being, Nicky figures, don’t assume that sexy half pint fantasy-obsessed femmes don’t love to go to town on their prison girlfriends. And pay attention to peoples eating habits, ‘cause that shit can mean a lot more than meets the eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! Kudos and comments really encourage me to keep writing! Make sure to check out my other nichorello fics if you feel like it :).


End file.
